Stay
by Gear's Girl
Summary: Completed! A ranger relfects on her life as a ranger as she packs her her boxes and leaves her ranger life behind. Ch. 8 is up.
1. Stay

**Stay**

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own the song or the rangers._

**A/N:**_ Please Review! Let me know if i should continue with the song and memories idea or not.

* * *

**Stay** _

**I **sniffled as I packed the last of my stuff into my moving boxes. It has been ten years since I had first walked through the glass doors of the SPD academy when I was 15, and now it is time for me to leave.

_You say I only hear what I want to.  
You say I talk so all the time so._

**T**hose ten years had been the best of my life. They easily surpassed my time as a model, singer, and Olympian. Here at the SPD Academy I had been able to be myself, I have had the best friends that I could have asked for, I have laughed, cried, smiled, fought with and beside, and most importantly, I loved them all. They are my family.

_And I thought what I felt was simple,  
and I thought that I don't belong,  
and now that I am leaving,  
now I know that I did something wrong 'cause I missed you.  
Yeah yeah, I missed you._

**W**hen I had first arrived at the Academy, I willingly admitted that I was a spoiled, rich, Daddy's girl who didn't like to get her hands dirty. My parent's had agreed to let me attend the Academy, assuming that I wouldn't stick with it for long; they had given me a week at the longest. A month had passed and my parents came by with the moving van to take me home and for the first time in my life, I had defied them. The other cadets always acted like I was an alien, and I felt like one with my powers and all. The only cadet that would truly talk to me was Bridge Carson; he became my best friend. We had been paired with my direct opposite Sky Tate.

_And you say I only hear what I want to:  
I don't listen hard,  
don't pay attention to the distance that you're running  
to anyone, anywhere,  
I don't understand if you really care,  
I'm only hearing negative: no, no, no._

Sky and I constantly fought with each other and Bridge was constantly playing mediator. The three of us had been sent on a team bonding retreat, I still remembered it clearly.

**Flash Back**

_"We have to sleep in the open? In the dirt?" I had said in horror and disbelief._

_Sky had groaned and rolled his eyes muttering under his breath before saying with a disdainful tone,_

_"Yes Princess, do you have a problem with that?"_

_"Retreat's don't mean camping!" I had snapped back. "Retreats are relaxing days at the spa and five star hotels!"_

_"Just pack your pack and meet us in the parking lot by the jeep in fifteen minutes," he had said with a huff before leaving the rec room._

_"It will be okay Syd," Bridge had said. "You'll see, it will be fun. I promise."_

_We had made it to our campsite, which had been 8 miles in from where we had been dropped off at the trailhead. When we had set up the site, I had broken three nails while constructing my tent, which Sky had thrown a "hissy fit" as he called them when I threw them and said that the tent didn't belong and that I didn't belong. _

_In the end, it had rained and the three of us had been forced to all seek refuge with in my two-person tent, which had pushed all of us out of our comfort zones._

**End Flashback **

**T**wo years later I was 17, Bridge 18, and Sky 20, we had been promoted to B-squad;we treated each other like siblings. Sky viewed me and Bridge as his annoying kid brother and sister. The three of us were each growing up and changing, looking forward to one-day becoming rangers. My parents still tried to cajole me to quit and come home, and I had calmly told them no. We became rangers and added two more to our team Jack Landors and Z Delgado. Z had become my roommate and both would admit it took awhile. Sky tended to stick closer to me and Bridge and the relationship started to change. While Sky and I had watched over the diamonds, looking back was the beginning of our flirting.

_So I turned the radio on, I turned the radio up,  
and this woman was singing my song:  
lover's in love, and the other's run away,  
lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay._

**T**he team had grown into a close-knit family with our fair share of bickering. There was healthy competition between Sky and Jack, and the sisterly bond that Z and I had developed. We all dabbled in romance encounters. I found myself more than often running to Sky for comfort and his seeking me out to vent and have me listen intently and offer words of advice. Over the years, we developed a mature relationship and found ourselves in each other's company when the group went out.

_Some of us hover when we weep for the other who was  
dying since the day they were born.  
Well, well, this is not that;  
I think that I'm throwing, but I'm thrown._

**I**t was painful to watch Jack leave them after we defeated Grumm to see him return to what he loved. Sky was finally the red ranger and his shell was broken. I wiped away a tear as I sat down on the floor among the boxes holding a framed picture of them all before Jack left, so happy and so carefree. For me it had been more painful to watch Sky and Z try dating, since I had become his confidant. I had cried myself to sleep whenever they were out on a date. Bridge and I had tried to date but found it difficult since we both were interested in other parties.

_And I thought I'd live forever, but now I'm not so sure. You try to tell me that I'm clever,  
but that won't take me anyhow, or anywhere with you._

**I** picked up another picture of me and Sky dancing at the Officer's Ball in celebration of mine and Bridge's promotion to lieutenants after spending three years undercover on a foreign planet in a distant star system. Memories of spending my 21st birthday with Bridge huddled in a ditch exchanging gunfire with the enemy. I spent my 22nd in the hospital on KO-35 recovering from major bullet and knife wounds. When we finally came home, I was 23 and the best feeling in the world was being swept into Sky's arms and his telling me to never stay away for so long. They had been the three longest years of my life.

The next photo was of Z and Bridge's wedding last year, the wedding party had been me and Sophie, and Sky and Jack. I smiled and wiped a tear from my eye. Jack had been my date and Sky had taken Sophie whom he had been dating for a month before.

_You said that I was naive,  
and I thought that I was strong.  
I thought, "hey, I can leave, I can leave."  
Oh, but now I know that I was wrong, 'cause I missed you.  
Yeah, I missed you._

**"P**rincess are you ready to go?" my father's voice asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm ready daddy," I said tucking the wedding picture under the officer's ball picture into a box. "I've just got a couple boxes left to bring down."

I stood up and taped closed the last box. I pulled my purse onto my shoulder and hefted up two boxes as my father picked up the third.

"I'm so proud of you princess and the woman you've become," my father said.

"Oh daddy," I said as I looked for a last time around a room that had been my home for the last ten years. We walked out of room, it was my time to leave, I had done my duty.

_You said you caught me cause u want me and one day you'll let me go.  
You try to give away a keeper, or keep me 'cause you know you're just scared to lose.  
And you say, "Stay."_

**I** put the last box into the trunk of my car and shut the lid.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" my father asked, looking at me with the same blue eyes that I have.

"Daddy, I've been at SPD for 10 years, I'm 25, and I'm ready to move on with my life," I said.

"Said all of your good- byes?" he asked. I nodded; I had said my goodbyes earlier that morning. The one I wanted to talk to the most had been out on patrol. His life is SPD and mine no longer is; if I told him I was leaving, he wouldn't understand. As I looked back at the academy for the last time, I find myself running across the threshold of the academy and into the command center where I know he is. I launch myself into his arms and hold on tight sobbing with all that is in me.

He's holding me just as tight as I am and he's also crying.

"Oh Sydney," he chokes out. "Don't leave me. Please Stay."

I'm crying too much to respond so I just cling to him tighter.

_And you say I only hear what I want to._

**The End.**

**A/N: The song is called "Stay" by Lisa Loeb.**


	2. Nobody Knows It But Me

**Stay**

**Disclaimer: _Don't own it, wish i did._**

**A/N:** _Thanks for all the reviews. I've decided to continue the story and song naratives filling in the gaps of the story. Please continue to review.

* * *

**Nobody Knows It But Me**_

I stood watching as Sydney and Bridge were boarding their space shuttle to leave for their under cover mission. My heart was breaking as I watched my two best friends leave. The mission was classified as highly dangerous, and I wondered why I hadn't been sent in place of or on too. I love her. I love him too. Be careful you two, I call out to them as they close the door to their craft.

_I pretend that I'm glad you went away  
These four walls closing more every day  
And I'm dying inside  
And nobody knows it but me  
Like a clown I put on a show  
The pain is real even if nobody knows  
And I'm crying inside  
And nobody knows it but me._

I'm not dating her because it would be too painful to lose her. Z is a great person, she's really helped to open me up, she's fun to date. Z is one of the first girls that I dated since I joined SPD. When I first met her, I didn't treat her all that great, I judged her to early. I tend to judge many people too early in the game.

_Why didn't I say the things I needed to say  
How could I let my angel get away  
Now my world is just a-tumblin' down  
I can say it so clearly but you're nowhere around_

She's 21 today and instead of being home safe with me and the rest of SPD, she and Bridge are according to the last transmission stuck in a ditch trading gunfire with the enemy. Z and I quietly celebrated her birthday with Jack at the park where we had her 18th birthday so long ago. I miss her and can't believe it's been a year. The last transmission that she sent tugged my heart, she and Bridge both looked horrible, they were filthy and haggard; Syd probably has many broken nails. Z is doing a great job as a girlfriend, she can read me, she knows when I want company and when I want to be alone.

_The nights are so lonely the days are so sad and  
I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you  
And nobody knows it but me_

Oh god! I'm sitting on the floor of the Command Center crying wrapped in Z's loving arms, we just received a transmission that their was a massive ambush with a multitude of casualties. She was one of them. They say there is substantial blood loss…she's has to make it, she'll be 22 tomorrow…

Commander Cruger has removed me from duty until we know more information, I heard him and Kat talking about me and Syd and how something runs much deeper than either of us care to share.

_I carry smile when I'm broken in two  
And I'm nobody without someone like you  
I'm trembling inside  
And nobody knows it but me (yeah)_

Bridge sent a transmission last week. He and Syd are recovering on KO-35 from the ambush. He had received a clout on the head and had been knocked unconscious fairly early in the ambush; Syd however was suffering from multiple stab and gun wounds while fighting back. My poor Syd. I requested to take a shuttle out to KO-35 to bring them home, but Cruger denied it saying that their mission is not completed. They were almost killed, I had yelled. Cruger said that I wasn't thinking clearly.

I broke things off with Z, I think she understands. It's been two years since they left.

_Lie awake, it's a quarter past three  
I'm screaming at night if I thought you'd hear me  
Yeah, my heart is calling you  
And nobody knows it but me (well, well)_

She turned 23 yesterday and their shuttle is coming into the docking bay. As soon as she and Bridge are out, I rush forward and pull her securely in my arms. Don't ever leave me for that long, I whisper to her. Bridge and Z are in a tight embrace. Their mission was completed.

Cruger throws an Officer's Ball in honor of their return and a promotion. Tonight they become Lieutenant Sydney Drew and Lieutenant Bridge Carson, I am so proud of them. I escort Syd and she looks so beautiful, in her pale pink silk dress with the blue forget-me-nots in her hair.

_How blue can I get?  
You could ask my heart  
But like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart  
Billion words couldn't say just how I feel  
A million years from now you know I'll be loving you still_

The mission has changed her, she's not as carefree and bubblyas she used to be. She's become more dedicated to her work and at the same time I can feel her pulling away from SPD. I've asked her what's wrong and she just sighs, places a hand on my cheek, and gives a sad smile. I love her so much but I don't think she feels the same way. So I just hold her and we sit in silence until she falls asleep. By the way, Bridge and Z have announced that they are getting married. I'm happy for them. I wish _we _could be like them.

_The nights are so lonely the days are so sad and  
I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you  
And nobody knows it but me_

Sophie's come back and she is stationed her at the earth SPD. We've started to casually date and I'm taking her to Bridge and Z's wedding as my date. Syd is taking Jack.

The wedding was great, Z looked beautiful in her white dress and Bridge looked great in his tux. Cruger gave Z away. Syd looked radiant as Z's maid of honor. I was Bridge's best man. Jack and Sophie made up the rest of the wedding party.

Sydney turned 25 last week, I took her out to her favorite restaurant and for the first time since she and Bridge returned from their mission I got her to laugh. She's not the same girl who walked through the doors of the SPD academy ten years ago. I don't want to lose her, I'll tell her when I get back from my morning patrol.

_oooo oohhhhh yeah _

Tomorrow morning, I'm a hit a dusty road  
Gonna find you, where ever, ever you might go  
And I'm gonna load my heart and hope you come back to me

She's not in her room, in fact there is nothing in her room it's completely bare. Cruger finds me and tells me she's resigned.

I'm standing in the Command Center when she bursts into the room and launches herself into my arms and she's sobbing. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close; I can feel my cheeks getting wet with my own tears. I love her so much. Oh Sydney, I choke out, don't leave me, please stay. She doesn't say anything but she clings to me tighter and I have my answer.

**A/N: Please Review. Song is "****Nobody Knows It But Me" by Babyface.**


	3. Emotion

**Stay**

**Disclaimer: _Don't own a thing. Just the ideas._**

**A/N:** _Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming!_

* * *

**Emotion**

My big brother is gone. Jack has left SPD. True, he never wanted to join in the first place that was my decision once we had been arrested. Jack preferred the Robin Hood lifestyle any day, and I wanted to be part of something bigger. After we defeated Grumm, he went to join Ally and I admit I was hurt, angry, and jealous. The strangest thing happened, well not strange but definitely out of the ordinary, Sky asked me out. I could have sworn he was all hung up on Syd. I mean they are the perfect pair, the poster child of SPD and the SPD princess. Why me? So I said yes. Sky is pretty good looking, anyone will admit that. I am however slightly skeptical but might as well see how it goes. I deserve some happiness.

_It's over and done  
but the heartache lives on inside  
And who's the one you're clinging to  
instead of me tonight?_

Sydney's mad at me, I can tell, she won't really talk to me or tries to even stay in the same room that I am in. Bridge is acting funny around me too, we used to be really close and now he tends to buddy up with Syd when we pair up on assignments…we used to do that. Sky says to give them time to adjust to our new relationship. Part of me thinks that he is dating me to make a point to Syd or something, but maybe he's dating me because he genuinely likes me. I was coming into mine and Syd's room one night after a date and I heard her crying softly in bed; I asked her what was wrong and she just turned away from me. It hurt, Syd and I are like sisters, we tell each other everything, and since I've been dating Sky, she's become more like Sky when I first joined SPD.

_And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart _

Bridge and Syd have been assigned to go on an undercover mission. It's marked as highly dangerous. I can tell that Sky is agitated and worried, he's nibbling on his fingernails as we watch them board the shuttle. Please let them be safe, I murmur Syd's only 20 and Bridge is just 21. I know that Sky's heart is divided and I am learning to accept it by playing the good girlfriend and giving him his space.

_In the words of a broken heart  
it's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
lost in the song  
but if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight _

It's been a year since Syd and Bridge left for their mission and the academy just isn't the same without them, its too quite and mundane. It's no longer "buttery". It's funny how the everyday annoyances is what you miss the most when they are not there. Sky and I went to the park with Jack to quietly celebrate his and Syd's birthday with pink frosted chocolate cupcakes. I know Sky misses Syd a lot; he misses Bridge too. I may not be psychic but I can tell.

_I'm there at your side,  
I'm part of all the things you are  
But you've got a part of someone else  
You've got to find your shining star  
_

I can't believe this is happening, the transmission that is coming through, it's horrible…there has been an ambush, the enemy whom Syd and Bridge are trying to arrest, viciously attacked the part of law enforcement officers that they are with. Sky collapsed onto the floor of the command center when this last bit of information came through the feed, his shoulders are shaking as he sobs. There were an extreme amount of casualties. Sydney and Bridge are among them. The report is there is so much blood that has been spilled. The likelihood of survival is slim; Syd's birthday is tomorrow…she will be 22, if she survives. I wrap my arms around Sky and start to cry as well for I know that our relationship is over, it is beyond obvious that he loves her.

It was only time, our relationship was lasting on barrowed time. I think I now know why Syd and Bridge were acting, as they were when we first started dating, she loves him and he has feelings for me.

_And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart_

After a long hand-ringing, week Bridge sends us a transmission. He looks haggard and that he has lost some weight. He and Syd are recovering in a hospital on KO-35. When they were attacked, he was knocked unconscious almost immediately, he was lucky, whereas Syd received multiple stab and gun wounds while she and the others fought back, her heart had flat lined shortly. Thank god, they are all right. I look over at Sky as we receive the transmission he looks like a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He turns to Commander Cruger and requests a shuttle to go to KO-35 to go to retrieve them. Cruger tells him no and Sky loses his temper and yells at him saying that they almost died. Cruger calmly replies that Sky is not thinking clearly and is too emotionally attached. Sky punches a wall as he storms out of the command center. I look over at Cruger who says, I want them home too, but they need to complete the mission. I am in shock.

_In the words of a broken heart  
it's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
lost in the song  
but if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight_

They are coming home today, my stomach is in knots, I can't eat and neither can Sky. The two of us are pacing in the shuttle bay waiting anxiously for their shuttle to come in. This past year has been so hard on the both of us. I think that realizations on both our parts have been made. I was so selfish when Sky and I first started dating that I didn't realize what I was doing to two of my dearest friends, I was coping for my loss and realizing theirs. Sky has bags under his eyes from lack of sleep; he was hospitalized twice this past year with exhaustion and anxiety over Syd and Bridge's mission. The shuttle has landed and the door is opening, Sky and I are running down the walkway as they are stepping out, it is a tear fest, Sky has Syd tight in his arms and his lips are moving but I can't make out the words. I look at Bridge and our eyes connect. I can't explain what is going on but Bridge and I walk toward each other, he opens his arms wide to me and I walk into his embrace.

_And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart_

Syd is quiet, as she gets ready for the Officer's Ball that is being thrown in honor of her and Bridge's return. Whatever she experienced has changed her; she's grown up no longer a little girl. Normally, I would have commended her on growing up but this is when she needs to release some of the little girl to lighten the somber mood. The dress she's picked out tonight is one of the more conservative that she owns, it is almost simple, it is a long pale pink silk dress with ribbon straps and a piped trimmed empirebodice and a slimpink silk knit over skirt. She lets me pull the top part of her hair back into a top half ponytail and work some small forget-me-not bunches into her hair. I then apply soft shimmery make-up to her face, place a diamond teardrop pendent necklace around her neck, and matching earrings on her ears, and put sliver dress sandals on her feet. I tell her she looks beautiful and she gives me a small smile. Then finish dressing myself in a black dress with a yellow ribbon trim. Sky and Bridge come to our room dressed in tuxedos for the ball, Sky takes Syd's arm, and she gives him a small smile but stays quiet. I look at Bridge and I can feel him reading my thoughts so I tell him that I think she is slipping away from us. He kisses my cheek softly and squeezes my hand.

_In the words of a broken heart  
it's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
lost in the song  
but if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight_

**A/N: The song is "Emotion" by Destiny's Child. Please Review!  
**


	4. Everything U R

**Stay**

**Disclaimer:** _Same as before_

**A/N: Please Review and you might want some tissues for this chap. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**Everything U R  
**

People always say that I don't make sense or that I am the weird ranger, but truth be told my psychic powers have always made me shy, and kind of awkward with them even though I've had them all of my life. I babble when I feel out of sorts, I'm actually extremely intelligent which just adds on to the list that makes me babble. (I once watched this TV show that was rather popular back in the early 2000s called _Alias_ and Syd says I'm like the character Marshall.) Not to mention when it comes to talking to girls; Syd, I can talk to no problem, but that is probably because she aside from Sky are one of the first people I met when I joined SPD at the awkward age of 16. She has powers to so it was easier; we were kind of the outcasts together. She's my best friend.

_love can b complicated  
2 often mistranslated  
1 word for all dynamics  
leads 2 problematic_

When Z joined our team, I kind of got all awkward again. She is hard to describe, she is beautiful and funny and smart, and dating my best friend and roommate Sky. Syd is crying in my room right now, its hard, you see she loves Sky even though she won't admit it, being psychic is a both a blessing and a curse. It's a blessing because I can sense when people are feeling happy or they need to be alone. It's a curse when they are a satellite of unspoken emotions, namely my roommate, sometime it can give me the worst migraines and a lot of the time I get way too much information. Sydney and Sky have been flirting on and off since the day the three of us got paired to be C-squad cadets when Syd was 15, I was 16 and Sky was 18; they didn't know that they were flirting but they thought that they were bickering. I notice these sort of things. When Sky started to date Z, I read his mind and he was broadcasting that he was slightly interested but he was mostly dating her because he doesn't want to lose what he has with Syd. Boy is that guy sending mixed signals. Speaking of signals, I want to know how to broadcast mine on Z's frequency. _  
_

_emotions & affections  
feelins in all directions  
sometimes a simple action  
creates satisfaction_

Cruger is sending Syd and me on a highly classified undercover mission on the distant star system of Zooliku; we are going to be trying to recapture this mutant warlord who has escaped from a highly important intergalactic prison. I wonder why Commander Cruger is not sending Sky on this mission, he's way more qualified for this than we are, well maybe not more qualified but this his kind of thing. Syd likes the criminal profiling and playing good cop/bad cop. Me? I like working with Kat and Boom in the labs and creating more ranger gadgets…I am like that guy Syd says I'm like in that _Alias_ show…I can sense that Sky is worried about the mission, he and Z are drifting apart and I don't know how to tell her…

_& as long as u r mine  
i will take the time 2 let u know  
what i feel cuz  
_

Syd and I are boarding the shuttle, she's nervous I can tell…she's being really skitterish. I shut the door closing Sky and his raging emotions off gaining some sanity. Being inside his head is like being inside a vortex, I get nauseous just thinking about it. It's weird, when Syd is nervous or really anxious or worried or apprehensive she tends to clam up and channel the unresponsive Sky demeanor. This is going to be and interesting mission; I hope it is over soon, because I forgot to tell Z how I feel. I'm glad Syd is piloting the shuttle because it gives me time to think and ready myself for this mission. I'm scared and nervous, I just turned 21 last week, Sky and Boom took me out to a bar where I found out that me and alcohol don't really mix. Sky should drink more often he's fun when he has a little alcohol in his system. This mission is classified as highly dangerous; Cruger has given us strict orders that we are not to come back until the mutant is contained. I don't want to die.

_all i need is everything u r  
complete and if u ever fall  
I'll b here standing in the shadow of my heart  
_

Right now I am sitting in a ditch next to Syd, we are wearing army fatigue bdu's and black tops with bullet proof vests on top, assault weapons are sitting in our laps. She has her long curly blonde hair back in a French braid, I need to shave, we both have dirt and dust caked on our skin. Today is Syd's 21st birthday, I give her a small smile and mouth the words happy birthday to her, and she gives me a small smile back and takes a sip of water from her canteen. She inches up and peeks over the top of the ditch before quickly ducking down as the dirt starts to fly around us. I needed some action she says as we trade gunfire with whoever is shooting at us.

Later that day as the sun beats down on us, I look over at Syd, and I notice that her eyes are puffy from crying. I ask her what's wrong and she says that it's nothing except that she's just missing Z and Sky and how they'd be celebrating her and Jack's birthday and how she'd be milking it for all of it's worth. That night while she is sleeping I creep next to her and wake her up, she looks at me sleepily and I present her with a small chocolate brownie that I bartered for in the market place. Her eyes light up and she sits up with a small squeal wrapping her arms around me and giving me a hug. Happy Birthday Syd, I tell her. Oh thank you, Bridge she says taking the brownie and splitting it in half and gives me one-half. This has made my day, she tells me.

_cherish is lost 2 chatter  
mind games over matter  
im not looking for suggestions  
more answers with question  
_

I talk with Z via satellite vid-phone, as I give her our report she seems distracted. What's wrong I ask her, she sighs and tells me that she and Sky are drifting apart and she misses us. I try not to smile as I hear this, that's really mean of me. I tell her that this mission is hard on Sky because his best friends are over here in possible danger. At my last words Z's eyes grow large, I tell her never mind; she then changes the subject and tells me I look funny with facial hair. I stroke my beard and say it gets itchy. As we wrap up our conversation, I get up the nerve to tell her that I love her, you too she mutters and end the connection. Well that went well. Syd comes over and ask how things are back home, I tell her that Z and Sky are drifting apart. Oh, she says and starts to play with her hair, anything else? It's all good, I say. She nods and walks away.

_i speak in hugs & kisses  
cuz true love never misses  
i will lead or follow  
2 b with u tomorrow_

I hear a noise and sit up abruptly. Syd! I whisper, she looks at me and put a finger to her lips, she's wearing night vision goggles and carrying her weapon. I get up and grab my gear and follow her, there is a shout and then darkness.

I wake up in what I think is a hospital or jungle med tent. I have no memory of getting here, oh god where's Syd. I try to sit up but the room spins and someone tells me to lie back down, I'm not arguing. When I open my eyes again, some one oddly familiar is sitting by my side. Officer Carson, they say you're finally awake. What happened? Where am I? I ask. You are on KO-35, you and your party were ambushed in the desert by a ruthless mutant there were many casualties. Where is Syd, Officer Sydney Drew? Officer Drew is recovering from multiple knife and gun wounds. Is she okay? She is currently receiving a blood transfusion. Can I see her? I'll check on that; you are SPD aren't you? Yes, we are. I'm Karone, call me if you need anything.

Syd looks horrible, she's got two black eyes, a bandage is on her forehead, and bandages cover her arms, legs, and torso. According to Karone, she says that Syd is on morphine to help her with the pain and she'll be drifting in and out of consciousness. I just realized that she today is her birthday she is 22. I sit in the chair next to her bed and sigh this is not good. Karone is the sister of the red astro ranger Andros and the former evil Sorceress Astronima and the galaxy pink in Kendrix's missing years. She says that rangers can identify each other just by looking they can feel the power, the connection.

_all i need is everything u r  
complete and if u ever fall  
ill b standing in the shadow of my heart_

Syd and I spentthree months living with Karone and her family as Syd recovered, everything that was bandaged is now slightly puckered scars. Syd's demeanor has changed. She misses Sky and his unconditional love. I miss Z, and our life at SPD. I finally shaved and I could barely recognize myself. I contacted Cruger via the Vid-phone at Karone's house. I think that they thought the vid-phone connection had ended but I heard the words that Cruger and Sky exchanged. I knock on the door of the bathroom and the door pushes open to reveal Syd sitting in a bathtub up to her neck in bubbles she rocked back and forth crying softly. Hey, I say softly. She sniffles and looks up with tears streaming down her face. I grab one of the huge fluffy towels and walk over to the tub, leaning down I wrap the towel around her and pull her out of the tub and hold her as she cries. I miss him she sobs, I love him so much, and I just want to go home. I know I tell her hugging her tight and rubbing her back.

The following year breezed by and me managed to recapture the mutant. We stop back on KO-35 on our flight back home, to say goodbye to Karone and her family and their generosity. Syd has told me that she no longer wants to be SPD, and I know this is all because of these past three years. It has slowly killed her spirit. She's 23 and I'm 24.

_there's nothing u could ever say boy  
2 make me wanna walk away  
and as long as u r mine  
i will remind myself that this love is real_

Docking and leaving the shuttle has to be one of the best feelings in the world, the feeling of coming home. Sky sprints down the runway and scoops Syd into his arms, I know from talking to Z that he has been hospitalized at least twice during this year due to anxiety and sleep deprivation ever since he heard of the attack and what had happened to Sydney and it shows. I look at Z and we have an unspoken conversation I open my arms and she accepts. Her psych speaks to me and I now know she feels the same. I hug her tightly.

_all i need is everything u r  
complete and if u ever fall  
ill b standing in the shadow of my heart_

**A/N: Please Review! The song is "Everything U R" by Lindsay Pagano.**


	5. Field of Innocence

**Stay**

**Disclaimer: _Not mine. Pout_**

**A/N: Please Keep up the reviews! thank you so much. Keep reading. About one or two more chapters.****

* * *

**

**Field of Innocence**

The three years I was on the mission with Bridge, has changed me. They say I've lost the spark and my bubblyness, my carefree outlook on life. It is partially true I'm more serious and not constantly being a ditz or a perky blonde. The night we came back, I am grateful that Z got me ready for the ball, because I didn't feel like celebrating. Truth is I didn't feel beautiful anymore, all the scars that adorn my skin, they snake along my hairline and a thin one above my eyebrow, the ones across my abdomen, and my legs. I can now careless about my outward appearance because I don't, I'm not the same girl I used to be.

_I still remember the world_

_From the eyes of a child_

_Slowly those feelings_

_Were clouded by what I know now_

Z worked wonders and made me look like my normal; I know she can sense the change and my mood. Sky I don't think that he really noticed, at least not right away. He was trying to make me smile and bring out the old me, even by singing a part of one of my old songs _do you think I'm beautiful, yes I think I'm beautiful_. I burst into tears and Sky quickly pulled me into a hug and murmured that he was sorry. He later managed to coax me into a dance where Kat snapped a picture of us slow dancing, my eyes were closed and my head was resting against Sky's chest and his arms are wrapped around me his head tucked downward his eyes full of love. I am really glad he loves as he does because it helps. When mine and Bridge's names were called to honor our promotions, I completely froze and my brain couldn't process what was going on but both Sky and Bridge took me up supporting me on both sides, it was, I'm glad they did what they did.

_Where has my heart gone_

_An uneven trade for the real world_

_I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_

I cried myself to sleep that night with my team surrounding me. Bridge pulled Z's bed over next to mine and the four of us all situated ourselves on the two beds, I lay in the middle wrapped in Sky's arms and facing Z who was snuggled with Bridge. This is my family I thought and they love me. They love me for the inside and not the out.

_I still remember the sun_

_Always warm on my back_

_Somehow it seems colder now_

The light in my life is gone and I want to get away from SPD and from all that I have witnessed. The horror of the attack that night before my 22nd birthday was the most horrifying, brutal thing that I have ever witnessed the screams and the blood are still fresh and vivid in my mind, and many times, I wake at night screaming. I don't know if I will ever be the same again. My therapist says that it will take time, Cruger convinced me to go to SPD's psychiatrist to help with all that I happened when I was over there. Sky and I go for long silent walks almost everyday at me therapist's request, we walked along the beach today, something I used to love but now only makes me want to cry, I started to cry there on the beach and so he carried me back home. Every night Sky and I have a ritual, he comes into my room and just holds me until I fall asleep, sometimes he stays and other times he leaves. Cruger understands. The nights that Sky stays, I tend to sleep better.

_Where has my heart gone_

_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_

_I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything_

I know that my depression is taking its toll on Sky. He has taken to sleeping in my room on a regular basis. Z has moved out and into one of the officer's apartments with Bridge with whom she is engaged. I am happy for them; I remember when I used to dream of planning my own wedding and the excitement of being engaged. Those dreams don't frequent my sleep anymore, who would want to marry a girl with scars adorning her body. I'm dying inside…

Z tries to get me excited about her wedding by asking me to help her plan the wedding. I have found that people tend to leave me alone if I hide behind a smile. Sky doesn't need to be burdened with my life, I've tried to push him away but he doesn't get it.

_Where has my heart gone.  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
_

Sophie has come back. I watch her and Sky flirt, and I feel nothing. I caught them sneaking kisses and my already broken heart starts to bleed. I hear them all whisper about me the newer cadets, isn't that the SPD pink ranger? Didn't she used to be the heart and soul of the squad? Yeah but she is just a ghost now. I am a ghost haunted by my old life and what I have seen. I know what I must do I must leave. My father and I have gotten closer ever since I've been back and have been looking into my uncle Wes's company Bio-Tech and also into his other company in Silver Hills.

It's all settled, at the end of the next spring I'll be moving to Silver Hills to take up a teaching position at the Silver Guardians training facility teaching criminal profiling and only teaching, no active duty. I'll be staying with my uncle Wes until I am ready to move and live on my own. My parents and Cruger are the only ones who know of this plan.

_Oh where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything_

I've been teaching for a month now, and I think I am getting better. I had run back into the Academy and sobbed in Sky's arms, we have agreed to get together in the evenings at least twice a week and then see where that takes us. Acceptance that I am not the same girl, I was before is a slow process on both our parts. He's never given up on me.

**A/N: Please Review! The song is Field of Innocence by Evanesence.**


	6. Accidentally in Love

**Stay**

**Diaclaimer: **_not mine_

**A/N:** _trying a bit of a new style with this chapter there is two people narating in it, So hopefully it is not confusing. Thanksfor all the reviews and please keep them coming!one more chapter to go!_

**

* * *

**

**Accidentally In Love**

Z is my rock. She is what keeps me going and never giving up. When I came back, her love is what kept me from being messed up by all the emotions that I had witnessed. I think that being psychic/empathic that I have learned to deal with the constant onslaught of emotions and have found a way to filter through them and not collapse like Syd under the weight of them. My filter is Z.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love love  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

I proposed to her about two months after we returned and she said yes. It wasn't a yes, but let's try dating first, it was a pure of heart yes I will marry you. I almost collapsed with the shock of her answer and the emotion that was backing it. I love her and she loves me. We're getting married and this is one of the most bold things that I have ever done. I didn't have a ring when I purposed, I didn't even intend to ask her then and there, I don't even think that I had even thought about it consciously. We were taking a walk along the boardwalk Z was eating cotton candy and I just kind of blurted it out.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

He blurted out "Zz, marry me," and I said yes. Then there was this awkward silence, and then Bridge says, Are we engaged? The answer yes. We were both so giddy we all but ran back to the jeep and drove back to the academy. We were like school kids. Like children at Christmas or Hanukah or on excessively too much sugar. I couldn't stop smiling. Neither could Bridge. When we got back to the Academy the first person that we saw was Kat, we told her, she said congratulations and then she asked to see the ring.

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

The Ring! I completely forgot about the ring. I could feel myself turning red, Z is laughing, and it is not helping. We don't need a ring, Z says. I just grab her hand and practically drag her back out to the jeep we had been driving earlier. Bridge, stop where are we going? Z asks breathlessly. To buy a ring, I say. We don't need a ring, Z repeats. Don't need but you want, I say. She blushes but doesn't say anything. I'm going to need to get used to the idea that I am marrying a psychic, she says after a minute. I kiss her and we go out to pick out a ring.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

The ring is, oh my god I've never owned anything so pretty, fancy, or expensive. It is a heart cut golden topaz with a pair of green emeralds and white diamonds on either side of the topaz on a 24-karat gold band. I can't believe it is mine; I keep looking at the glistening ring on my hand and pinch myself from seeing if this was real and not just some amazing dream. We walked into this jewelry store, Bridge walks over to the counter and immediately zeros in on it, and without asking the price or anything tells the clerk behind the counter that he wants to buy it. Methinks that he has been in the store before. She takes it out and Bridge puts it on my finger, it fits perfectly. I am speechless; Bridge pays a pretty penny for the ring and then kisses me. I love him the ring is so sparkly. As we are walking out the clerk says, I'm glad you came back for it Mr. Carson, do you know when Mr. Tate will be back to purchase his? Bridge says that Mr. Tate will when the time is right. Once in the car I ask him the meaning of the clerk's words. He blushes and doesn't say anything.

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

Back, along long time ago, me, Sky and Jack all went to the Jewelry store on Sky's twenty-first birthday, we got him a little tipsy so his heart would speak and he confessed that he one day wanted to marry Syd. Therefore, Jack decided that we would go to the jewelry store and "observe" what Sky would do. Anyway, the three of us each wound up designing engagement rings, Jack for Ally, Me for Z, and Sky for Syd. Then the three of us each vowed and in agreement with the store agreed that when we were ready we would come back to the store and buy the rings. Jack bought his ring and got married to Ally before we left for the mission. They have a three-year-old son named Tyker Anubis Landors.

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

I finally managed to convince Syd to help me plan my wedding. Trying to get her to agree to help plan my wedding was like trying to get Sky to interact with the rest of the squad when we first all became rangers. They are so the perfect match. I found my wedding dress it is a white silk strapless dress with a three-tiered layered skirt with gold ribbon trimming the bottom of each tier of the skirt. It is gorgeous, and it fits me like a glove and the skirt has a flounce to it. We have decided on a bridal bouquet of white lilies. The cathedral will be adorned with gold bows and navy blue and green plaid runners. Oh, it is going to be so pretty. Syd is actually kind of coming out of her funk, well depression and is really helping with the planning process because if it were left up to Bridge we would be eating buttery toast. Syd is going to be my maid of honor and Sky is to be the best man; Sophie, Boom, Jack, Sam, and Kat round out the rest of our wedding party.

_Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love_

Syd was doing great, but she's had a relapse; she told Sky to move on and he started to date Sophie just to appease Syd. He doesn't realize that it is killing her inside. I know that she is trying to hide behind a false front of smiles but they aren't genuine and they are sad. It hurt's to see one of my best friends so depressed. The wedding is only a month away, everything is falling into place, Z, and I have moved in together into an officer's apartment that is on the edge of the academy. It's small and cozy and it is perfect for the two of us. Me and my Zz. Jack's wife Ally is going to be on a business trip to New York and won't be able to make the wedding, and rather that Syd going stag, Jack is taking her as his date. Cruger has agreed to give Z away and she wouldn't have it any other way. The wedding will be small, just our ranger team, my parents, Isinia, some of our co-workers and of course Sam, Z's adopted 15-year-old son.

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love _

I am so nervous the wedding is in an hour. I feel like I am going to throw up. Mom calm down, my son Sam tells me. I adopted Sam when I turned 18, he was eleven, and he is my pride and joy. And right now, he trying to help me regain my sanity, because Syd has suddenly clamed up and isn't talking to anyone.Mom are you even breathing? Yes, I am Sam; go tell aunt Syd to stop sulking. He rolls his eyes and then goes over to talk to Syd. He is so mature for his age it's scary to know that one day he will become the Omega Ranger.

Sky looks like a woman about to give birth, he's nervous and pale, you'd think he's the one getting married. My soon to be step-son slips into the room, hey Bridge, he says. It's thirty minutes till my life changes forever and I become the father of a 15 year old by who've I met in his future form. Hey, I say, how's your mom? She looks a lot like uncle Sky and aunt Sydney has clammed up and isn't talking to anybody. Sky looks up at the mention of Syd, I don't even know why he is dating Sophie. Cruger knocks on the door, its time to go. Jack's son Tyker is our ring boy and the kid just woke up from a nap and so he's sitting in Jack's arms and doesn't look to happy.

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love _

Accidentally

The actual wedding went by a blur, I remember a few key scenes, I remember watching my Zz walk down the aisle, and she looked beautiful, as did Syd. I remember Cruger giving her away and Sam walking down the aisle with Tyker in his arms while carrying the ring pillow because Tyker suddenly got shy and Sam who can make parts of himself sparkly was entertaining him. I vaguely remember saying the vows, but what I remember is catching out of the corner my eye, Syd and Sky looking at each other during the vows as if they were mentally exchanging them.

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally  
_

…I can't believe I am married, I'm dancing with Sky at the reception as Bridge dances with Syd. Why don't you tell her that you love her? I ask him, he blushes and stutters, it's complicated. I know about the ring. Sky opens and shuts his mouth before excusing himself to the restroom.

I'm dancing with Syd and I can tell she isn't feeling too well. What's wrong? I ask. She gives me a sad smile and says that it is complicated. What is? Please don't tell anyone Bridge, but I'm leaving SPD. When? At the end of spring. Why Syd? It's my time. You are okay health wise aren't you? I'm fine physically but spiritually I am dead, and it is time for me to leave. Then she left me standing on the dance floor, I look over at Z who is now dancing with her son, our son. My family is complete and yet part of it is missing.

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her_

Sam is staying at the Academy while Bridge and I go on our honeymoon, to Fiji. My husband, its funny to say that word, told me that Syd is leaving; I nodded and said that I knew her time was coming. Our lives have all changed since walking through the doors of the SPD Academy all those years ago, and now it is time to embark on our own individual journeys and mine is as Mrs. Bridge Carson, mother of Sam, sister of Jack and wife of Bridge.

_Love ...I'm in love_

**A/N: Please Review! Song is "Accidentally In Love" by Counting Crows.**


	7. Bring Me To Life

**Stay**

**Disclaimer: _Sadly not mine._**

**_A/N: Please Review!_**

**

* * *

****Bring Me To Life**

I moved into my room at my Uncle Wes's mansion, I finished unpacking and set up the room. It was going to be different; this mansion was only going to house, me, my Uncle Wes, my Aunt Jen, and his butler, Phillips. It will definitely be quiet and I will look forward to the lack of noise. There was a knock on the door and I looked up, come in, I called. Hey kiddo, my Uncle Wes said to me, you done packing? Pretty much, I reply. Then I've got something to show you. I got up and followed my uncle he told me to close my eyes as we reached a door at the end of the hall, I did as I was told and Wes led me into the room. Open your eyes, he said. I complied and I found myself in the middle of a bright and sunny music room. What is this? It's a music room silly, its for you to write your songs. But I don't write songs anymore Uncle Wes. My uncle just looked at me with a shine in his eye before saying, this room is yours Syd, and maybe you will write again, I'll be in my office if you need anything. The room is amazing, it is bright and Sunny with a state of the art recording studio, and beautiful baby grand and a guitar. But what thrilled me the most was the music sheets that read lyrics and music by Sydney Drew.

My Uncle Wes is my mother's half brother. Uncle Wes is the former Time Force Red Ranger and my Aunt Jen, his wife, is the former or current Pink Time Force Ranger, that is a confusing story. They don't have any children yet as my Aunt Jen says, so in the mean time they get to spoil me. I walk over to the piano and sit down, my fingers grazing the ivory keys.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I have become so numb, without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

It is my first day of teaching today at the Silver Guardian training facility. Uncle Wes's co-commander and best friend Eric Myers introduces me to the cadets. Listen up people he barks, this is Lieutenant Sydney Drew, she will be instructing you in criminal profiling, treat her with respect and dignity otherwise you will answer to me. Thank you Commander Myers, I say. I straiten my charcoal colored power suit blazer with light pink blouse and say, welcome to criminal profiling, as Silver Guardians, it is crucial that you all pass this course. Now how many of you know what criminal profiling is?

As I pack my brief case to go at the end of the day my cell rings and I answer it. Hello? Oh hey Sky, how are you? Teaching is good I like it. I'm in Silver Hills living at my Uncle Wes's house. Yes where we had the BBQ all those years ago. Um okay, eight o'clock sounds good, I'll see you then. I hang up, exhale, and walk out of the classroom. Hey, teach how did your first day go? I hear my uncle's voice call; I turn and wait for him to catch up. It was good, I say. Do you mind if we have some company tonight? Miss Sydney the recluse wanting company? My Uncle teases with a raised eyebrow, of course kiddo, you ready to go home?

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Sky comes to visit around eight and I am still wearing the clothes that I taught in. He kisses me on the cheek when I let him in, I had to race Phillips to the door to open it, for such an old man he moves fast. Hey, I say come on in. I lead Sky into the parlor where Wes and Jen are. Sky these are my Aunt Jen and Uncle Wes Collins. Aunt Jen, Uncle Wes this is Lieutenant Commander Sky Tate, my partner and one of my best friends at SPD. Your Mark Tate's son aren't you, my Uncle Wes says. No he's not says Jen, this is Kendrix's nephew. Actually I'm Kyle Tate's son, says Sky, he went to prep school with you sir and was the first red ranger of SPD. I knew you looked familiar, is one of your relatives also a ranger. My mom is a Corbett and both of her brother Mike and Leo served as power rangers. At least I had the ranger team right, Jen says. We'll be upstairs, I say and lead Sky upstairs to my sanctuary as I call my music room.

This house is huge, Sky tells me. I nod as he say you look a lot better. I feel a lot better I say. We stand there not saying anything just looking at each other. This is my music room, I say. Are you back to writing? He asks. On and off, I say it is my uncle's idea. I've missed you these past three weeks, Sky says. Really? Really, Syd. I give him a genuine smile. And he pulls me into a hug, I inhale is sent, it smells, everything just seems so right.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love_

_Darling only you are the life among the dead _

I walk Sky out to his car. Thank you for coming I say. He smiles and then as if on impulse I kiss him on the lips hard. Then I run back into the house and hide in my room leaving him dumbfounded and breathless. Sydney? My Aunt Jen appears in my room. Are you okay? Yes, no, I don't know I tell her. It is Sky isn't it, she asks. I look at her blankly, she smiles and says that everything is going to be all right. My mind is on whirlwind speed. I flop onto my bed and grab my cell and dial Z's number, Sam answers. Can I talk to your mom? Mom's out but Bridge is home. He'll do I say. Hey Syd what's up, comes Bridge's voice. Is everything is all right you are broadcasting so many signals and you are miles away. I don't know, I haven't felt like this in who knows how long, five years at least, I hear myself saying. I can hear Bridge laugh on the other end. Oh, Syd is all that he says. Thanks Bridge, I say and then hang up. I run to my music room and sit down at the piano.

_all this time i can't believe i couldn't see_

_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything_

_without a thought without a voice without a soul_

I'm happier than I've been in along time, Sky visits frequently in the evenings and sometimes picks me up when I am done teaching. We go out to dinner, go long walks on the beach, or just spend a quite evening at the house watching movies with my Aunt and Uncle. It has been five months since I have left SPD, and now since the mission I am beginning to feel like a more mature version of my old self. I've been writing more music, it is really just my thoughts and feeling like a musical diary. My working for Silver Guardians is much more relaxing than at SPD, its funny how the work is so similar and yet it is different and so much more relaxing, no Grumm, no evil monsters, knock on wood. I can sleep uninterrupted at night. And I have Sky.

_don't let me die here_

_there must be something more_

_bring me to life_

I'm sitting on my bed wearing sweatpants and a tank top from sparing with my uncle, that took a lot of coaxing from my aunt for me to join in, I was a little out of practice, but I got back into it quickly, it felt amazing. Without warning Sky enters my room and pins me on the bed with a kiss. Sky, I say in surprise. Hi, he says shyly before kissing me again. Something hard presses into my thigh, What's in your pocket? He sits up, fishes a box out of his pocket, and hands it to me. Open it he says. I open the box to find a beautiful ring, it is a pink teardrop cut diamond with two small aquamarine colored diamonds on either side set on a 24-karot gold band. It's beautiful, I say. Marry me, says Sky. Oh my god. I kiss Sky, and whisper yes. My heart is soaring and I feel so alive.

**A/N: Please Review! The song is "Bring Me to Life" by Evanesence. One more Chapter to go! don't forget to nominate or vote stories at http/prcouplesawards. **


	8. I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

**Stay**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy the last Chapter. Please Review!

* * *

**

**I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing**

I miss not seeing her face around the halls of the academy and slipping into her room at night to make sure that she is asleep and to crawl into her bed with her. Cruger has promoted me to Lieutenant Commander, which means I'll probably inherit being commander of the SPD New Tech City branch when either he retires or gets promoted. I know that Syd will not be to happy about that. She's been gone for three weeks and I feel lonely. I miss not having her in my arms when I sleep feeling her move around in sleep and snuggling against my chest. I would wake sometimes in the middle of the night to watch her sleep and fall in love.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

I called her after her first day of teaching at the Silver Guardians training facility and she sounded tired but for the most part almost like her old self, and she invited me over. When I pulled into the driveway of her Uncle's mansion, I found myself gasping at the magnitude of the house. It was massive. I rang the doorbell and heard a scuffle, as a breathless Syd opened the door. She looked beautiful, in a dark grey blazer and pantsuit with a pale pink silk tank underneath, her blonde curls hit and inch or so past her shoulders. Hey, she says come on in. I give her a kiss on the cheek and follow her inside the house to the parlor where she introduces me to her Aunt and Uncle who are not only the billionaire Collins of Silver Hills but also the former Time Force Pink and Red rangers. It is funny to listen to them debate who I belong to until I interject and say that my dad went to prep school with her Uncle Wes and my mom is the sister of two of the former Galaxy rangers.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing _

Syd leads me upstairs to this beautiful music room, which her uncle had built for her in hopes that she would write music again. I tell her she looks great and she is like the old Sydney with her trademark smile I pull her into my arm and hold her close. It feels so right, so natural. We hang out in her music room and talk. She walks me out to my car and as we were saying our good byes, she kisses me hard on the lips and then runs back into her house. I am speechless what just happened my brain is on overload and can't process what is going on. She kissed me and ran; I don't know what that means. Does that mean she liked it or was she ashamed of it? I need to call Bridge.

I have been seeing Syd on and off for about four months, we go to dinner and long walks on the beach or movies with her Aunt and Uncle. Right now we are sitting in Syd's room on her bed watching an old movie that is one of Syd's favorites _10 Things I Hate About You_, personally I think the movie has no substance which is why I am watching Syd while she watches the movie, she moves around on the bed until her head is now in my lap and my fingers are twisted in her blonde curls. Syd? Hmm, she says. I…I…I love you, I say. She looks up at me and says I know. I know? What does that mean? She hits pause and sits up so she is straddling my lap and lays her head on my shoulder and says I love you too, I wrap my arms around her and hug her tight she starts to kiss my neck. It is soon a full-blown make-out session. Can you stay the night tonight like old times, she asks. Sure Syd, I'd love to. She smiles and kisses me again before settling down to watch the remainder of the movie. I get under the covers of her bed and quickly fall asleep. I wake up the next morning to find her wrapped in my arms sound asleep with her lips tugged into a smile.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

That morning after I drove Syd to work, I drove the hour and a half back to New Tech to pick up Bridge and Jack (with Tyker who is on baby-sitting duty). So where are going? Bridge asks, I promised Sam we hang out after he gets out of school. Where do you think we are going Bridge, says Jack. Where daddy, little Tyker asks. You and I already have ours and now Sky is getting his, Jack replies. You mean the ring? Yes Bridge the ring, geesh your still on your honeymoon aren't you. So how is jumping into parenting with a 16 year-old, I ask Bridge. Its awkward, says Bridge, because I remember what Sam is going through. I'm glad me and Al got a long time before Ty goes through all that. Do you guys even know if he has genetic powers, I ask. Uh well, says Jack, we think he might be telekinetic. How so, Bridge asks. Well when he wants something, it will come to him like when he was a baby and his bottle was across the room it would float over to him Jack replies. I park and we get out of the car and walk into the jewelry store. I have the center stone changed from a pink square cut diamond to a pink teardrop cut diamond. As we leave, Jack asks when are you going to ask her to marry you. This weekend, I reply. Well it is about time, Bridge remarks.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

I almost all but sprint out of the academy that Saturday after I finish my shift and out to my car, as I drive to Silver Hills I realize that I am all sweaty from work. I get to Syd's mansion and knock on the door, Sky! Come on in, her Aunt Jen greets as she let's me into the house, She's upstairs in her room. I give Jen a kiss on the cheek and sprint up the stairs. Was that Sky, I hear her Uncle Wes ask. I think he is asking Sydney to marry him, Jen replies. When I get to Syd's room, I don't even knock I just open her door and pin her on her bed with a kiss. Sky, she says breathlessly. She looks beautiful, she has on black workout pants, and a pink and white striped running tank, her hair is slightly frizzy from sweating and it is up in a ponytail. I kiss her again and say hi. What's in your pocket she asks, something hard is poking into my thigh. I blush and fish out the jewelry box and hand it to her. Open it, I say. She opens it and mouth forms a perfect o, her eyes wide with joy. Marry Me, I say. She kisses me and whispers yes. I kiss her again and slip the ring on her finger. We have an intense make out session, which almost leads to something else but we stop and then go down to announce our engagement to Jen and Wes.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart right next to mine  
And stay here in this moment for all the rest of time_

We set the date for the following February 14, 2032. I became the New Tech City's SPD Commander three months before our wedding, Syd was happy for me but asked for a transfer to the SPD London Academy instead and the offer was granted. The London Academy is much more, how do you say it "lax". I don't start work until after our honeymoon to the Nebula Star System. Syd, her Aunt Jen, and Z(who is seven months pregnant with her and Bridge's second child aside from Sam and there two year old daughter Mira). The colors of the wedding are pink, white, red, and navy blue. I was so busy with becoming the new commander that when I got home at night (Syd and I rented a small apartment just outside of New Tech) that I pretty much went straight to bed and slept. Syd continued to teach at Silver Guardians until two weeks before our wedding, she'll be teaching the same course at the London Academy. I got sick with a horrible flu a week before the wedding, which kind of freaked the two of us out( I was stuck in bed for the whole week, and made Syd sleep on the couch in the living room because I didn't want her to get sick too).

The wedding was amazing. Bridge ( my best man), Jack, Sam, and Cruger were my groomsmen. Z was Syd's maid of honor; Kat and Syd's Aunt Jen were her bridesmaids. Tyker reprised his roll as the ring boy and Little Mira was our flower girl. During the processional Mira walked before Tyker, her eyes focused on her daddy (Bridge) that she ran to him forgetting to scatter the rose petals, and he held her during the entire ceremony. Syd looked like a goddess, she had a this beautiful flowing white dress that was in a Grecian style her golden curls were pinned back at the sides where a delicate veil sat in her hair and in her hands she held a bouquet of pink and red roses. I wanted to be like Mira and run to her but retrained myself, I could tell that Bridge was reading my thoughts because he started to laugh hiding behind his daughter. The ceremony was flawless other than that, Syd's father gave her away, then we were trading vows, and the priest was saying you may kiss the bride. We kiss and now we are husband and wife.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

That night as we lay together in bed I look down at her, as she lays asleep with her head on my bare chest, I can't believe that we are married and after all we've been through, after all she has been through. I wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head. I love you Syd, I whisper and then close my eyes and fall asleep with my princess, my wife, my lover, and my best friend.

**The End.**

**A/N: Please Review! The song is "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith.**


End file.
